


You Know You Are My Favourite Fantasy

by allyouroceans



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: College AU, Daddy Kink, Edging, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Thighfucking, i’m also frustrated but from different reasons, lovers!jhparkian, porn with some plot i guess, slight mentions of sungjin, somehow too much foreplay, younghyun is frustrated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:22:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24709036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allyouroceans/pseuds/allyouroceans
Summary: "So you told your roommate that you were coming over to study for finals, huh?"a pwp.**in the process of rewriting**
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Comments: 10
Kudos: 67





	You Know You Are My Favourite Fantasy

So, I've been having second thoughts every time I come back to read this work. There have been countless times where I strongly had the urge to delete it because I feel like it's trash and so embarrassing. So I think it's best to hide the story first, just to rewrite and take out some weird parts. I didn't want to delete the story, though, because I don't want to lose the precious comments from everyone. One day, I hope I'll be confident enough to actually repost this ;—; 

Sorry.


End file.
